Running Away: A Camaya Pregnancy Story
by Chokingonalifesaver
Summary: Cam and Maya try to have it all, but what will happen when Degrassi is struck by tragedy.
1. Say What You Will- Chapter 1

**Running Away: A Camaya Pregnancy Story**

**Maya's POV**

I sat at the edge of my bed, my room was pretty cold. I was playing with my fingers. I had just woken up and remembered what I did last night. Why did I do that last night? Just as I was rummaging through my own thoughts, Katie walked into my room with a small, opened square wrapper, I knew what it was the second the light beamed off of it's shiny surface. She looked at me, held it up and said, "Please tell me this is mom's?" I sat there, took a deep breath and tried to sound convincing, "It sure is…". Then I looked up, she was looking at me suspiciously, "Well, I found this under the couch while I was vacuuming this morning… weren't you and Cam on the couch last night?" I got worried, she was on to me. "Maybe it was there before last night.", I said, trying to avoid eye contact with her. "Maya! I know it was you! I mean, mom's practically bound to her wheelchair, she wouldn't be able to consent even if she tried! She can't even stand up without crutches! WHY?", Katie said, in a much louder and more sharp tone of voice. I felt pressure, in the air, between us, and in my chest all at once, pounding in my head. Last night gave me a headache, but, I was ignoring it, as I was trying to do with my older sister, but I felt her eyes on me, practically staring into my little, 14 year old soul. I sighed, then finally looked back up at her, "Fine." I said, "It was me and Cam. We got carried away, but we were safe. I promise." I felt my stomach turn. I had just told my older sister me and Cam had sex. Woah, never knew there would come a day, sounds weird just thinking it! She tried not to look at me in disgust, but utterly failed. I saw the disgust and disappointment on her face, and with that, I knew I was going to get a lecture.

**Katie's POV**

I was sitting in class, I felt a sweat coming on. I had just learned that my little sister, only 14 years old, had sex with her older boyfriend, Cam. Well, he's only a year older, but still, older he was! I couldn't help but cringe at the thought of them even kissing anymore. Gross. I was trying to concentrate on my calculus, but, math wasn't as important then finding that little asshole and beating it until he's a whole new race, purple. Jake looked over to me and saw my expression, he asked me, as calmly as he could, "Hey, what's bugging you?" I turned to him, of course my anger was still there, but seeing his face made it less intense. I sighed, and whispered, "Not out loud.", and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote, at least a paragraph, before I handed it to him, folded of course. He read it, his eyes practically popped out of their sockets. The sun beamed off of them, they looked like beautiful caramel, creamy and smooth. I shook my head, no, Katie, this is not the time to admire someone, it's time to cut a bitch. I saw him pick up his pen, he write a response, he wrote it so fast, I swore it was going to be unreadable. He handed the paper back to me, smirked, then faced the front of the class. I opened the paper, and all he wrote was "Wow.". What an asshole. I put on an angry face. Hopefully he was looking when I did it. I wrote a response back, I wrote, "This isn't just a one word response kinda news, Jake. I mean, sex can go bad places. I should know. Remember that dude at that party, I got gonorrhea." I placed the note on his desk, just as he opened it, read it, and picked up his pen to respond, the bell rang. I gave him a face and said, "Keep it.", and walked out. Time to fine me some Campbell Saunders.

**Cam's POV**

I was waiting by Maya's locker. Last night was amazing. At least, I thought so. She was walking towards her locker, but when she looked up and saw me standing there, she began to turn the other way. "Maya!", I called after her, I caught up, but she wasn't making any eye contact with me. "Not the time, Cam.", she said to me, speeding up, I sped up to, only to make sure she couldn't ignore me. I looked at her, but she didn't look back at me. "What did I do?", I asked her, my voice cracked, and that only happens when I'm nervous. I broke a sweat, I knew by the time this conversation was over I'd have puddles in my shoes. She looked at me, she gave me a sharp expression of anger. Damn it, lecture time, here we come. "You stole something I can't get back, Cam!", she sounded like I just stole then murdered her puppy. "What are you talking about?", I asked, concerned, but annoyed as well, she always had a problem with everything I did. "Last night, Cam. Do you not remember? You kind of entered my body!" she said, she then sighed, she tried to calm down, and lower her voice, she was screaming like she was talking into a bullhorn. Please don't get a bullhorn, ever, Maya Matlin. "You left the wrapper under the couch, real smooth, tiger.", she opened my hand and gave me the wrapper of the rubber we used last night. Wouldn't she be happy I protected her? This girl is never satisfied. I stood there in shock, but she walked away without me noticing.

**Dallas' POV**

The whole team was here, except for my rookie. Where is this boy? He's never late for practice. Hockey's his life! Just as the thoughts of what I was going to do to him came rushing in my head, the youngest member of our team walked in and set down his bag, without even telling us why he was late. Not one word out of him. Oh, how this boy has guts. I turned to face him, he was a decent amount shorter than me, so I looked down to glare into his eyes. "Why you late?", I said, angrily. He looked back up at me, the rest of the team surrounded us, expecting a fight, such morons they were. He started fidgeting, avoiding my question, so I raised my voice at him, exclaiming, "Where were YOU?". He sighed and tried to walk away, but a team member stopped him and made him turn to me, and finally spoke up, "I was with Maya. She's angry with me, and I tried to reason with her, but, she wasn't buying it.", he said, without even stopping for breath, I crossed my arms, knowing this is typical of him, but this time, I actually wanted to know why she was angry, I don't know why, but I had an impulse of curiosity. "What was the niner made about this time?", I asked, jokingly of course, the rest of the team nodded in unison, we all wanted to know. The rookie seemed a little bit hesitant, but didn't say a word, just unfolded his fist to reveal a rubber wrapper. Our little rookie finally was on par with the rest of us. We all smiled at him, "Yeah! Did the little niner make the bed rock?", I asked him, he seemed to get offended by the question, so I pretended I never asked it. "Why she mad about that?" Luke Baker, another Ice Hound teammate asked, he, like the rest of us are kinda shocked that she would be mad about experiencing something like that for the first time. "I left the wrapper under the couch, her sister found it this morning.", he said, he seemed very ashamed of even getting that far with his little Maya. "Oooohhh, that's some deep shit!", Owen Milligan, another teammate said. I wasn't shocked, though, that Katie can really be a nag in the ass. "Don't worry…", I began, "Maya will soon get over it and come crawling back for more.", I felt his anger with me, but, he wouldn't do anything about it, he wouldn't dare to. "I came here to practice.", the little rookie said, as he walked out of the locker room and out onto the ice.

**Cam's POV**

I walked into my home, not even with my family, but a group home. I have no family here, they're all back 12 hours away. They said if I wanted hockey so bad, that I'll be willing to give up a few things to play. What a mistake that was. "You're late.", said Missy, my section of the homes advisor said. 'I know, I'm sorry. Practice ran late today.", I said, trembling, when Missy got mad, she got violent. "You could have at least called to say that you were going to be late, we already had dinner. You miss dinner, you don't eat.", Missy said, I tried to beg her to let me eat, but she still refused. "Rules are rules, Campbell. You choose not to follow them and privileges get taken away.", she said, hoarsely, but I retaliated, "Eating shouldn't be considered a 'privilege'.", I said to her, in a more angry tone of voice than what I had when I first came in. She got mad, real mad this time, she couldn't contain her anger, and then all of a sudden I felt a hand whip across my face, and a sudden burning of the skin, she had hit me, again.

**Maya's POV**

The sun burned my eyes and woke me up. I felt strange, like something had happened, something bad, maybe I'm just not feeling well. Should I just stay home and rest? No, I told myself, I'm not even feeling that bad, just a headache from the burning light of the sun. I got out of bed and made my way downstairs, there was my sister, Katie, gleaming at me, with a face that will forever remain in my nightmares. "Goodmorning to you too.", I said, sarcastically, and her face worsened. "Don't joke around with me Maya, after what happened a few nights ago, there's no room for acting silly.", she said, damn, she was so cold, I could never do anything when she's around. "Sorry I was being a human being.", I said, trying to make her sound like the one in the wrong, even though I knew it was me. "No, no human being should be allowing someone to just enter their body like that at this age! It's sickening to even think about!", she said. Why does she even care, it's not like he went down on her. "Then don't think about it.", I said. I flashed a smile and walked away, and I could feel the hair standing on the back of my neck.

**Tristan's POV**

I was walking with Tori past the greenhouse, when, all of a sudden, I smelled something… fishy. It wasn't a pleasant smell, but, I had smelled it before. It was very similar to something I had smelled in a hospital. I got concerned and turned to Tori, "Do you smell that?", I asked her, and she looked up at me, like I was crazy. "No, all I smell is too much cologne!" she said, meaning me. "I'm trying to impress this boy, ok, and if showering in cologne helps me get him, I'm ok with it.", I said, then I saw that I was stepping in liquid, a liquid that was a rich red. Tori looked down when she saw my face, then looked back up, I was staring blankly into the greenhouse, and all I could see was a familiar face, and the red liquid trailing from it. Tori began to turn around to see what I was looking at, I didn't stop her in time and she looked into the distance as I did. "Oh. My. God.", I began, I looked down at Tori, she was looking at me in fright. "Go get a teacher and call 911, NOW!", I said, as she dropped her books in the pool of liquid and ran off, I have never seen her move so fast, and I have never seen something more repulsing.

**Katie's POV**

Me and Maya had just arrived at school. There were cop cars and an ambulance outside. The sidewalks were buzzing with teens, going left and right. A teacher had come up to us, Mr. Perino. Maya didn't know him, but I did, he was very intolerant, and this situation was probably building the flames for him. "Katie, Maya, I think you should report to Mr. Simpson's office.", he said to us, he sounded scared, his voice trembled and trailed off into the distance like he wasn't coherent with anything going on. "I didn't do anything wrong.", Maya said to me, in self defense. "Just go, now.", he said, he seemed very pressuring in his words, but we obeyed him. We walked into Mr. Simpson's office. He was standing tall and sturdy, with a much shorter woman beside him. Someone I didn't recall knowing. We both sat down in the chairs that were displayed in front of his desk and looked up at him. He began by introducing the woman next to him, "This is Doctor Tara, a psychologist that has been assigned to Degrassi as of this morning…", he trailed off, but began again, "Concerning the events that had just happened this morning, I advise you go and speak with her.", he became very upset, tears filled his eyes, and the next thing that came out of his mouth was something that changed us forever. "I'm sorry Katie, Maya, but Campbell Saunders is dead.", he stopped and looked at us, waiting for a reaction. I put my hands to mouth and muttered, "Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh.". "No.", Maya said, flat out. "This has to be some kind of mistake…", she said looking down at the floor. "No, it's not a mistake. It appears that he committed suicide sometime early this morning." Mr. Simpson said. Maya dazed out, and just looked at the door as Doctor Tara told us, "I have dealt with these issues before, and it's not easy being those who were very close to the person who committed suicide, but I will assure you both that it wasn't your faults. No one here in the room played a role in the death of Campbell Saunders, I can assure you that, 100 percent.", I could hardly concentrate. "Oh my god. Oh my GOD!" I repeated, still in shock.

**Dallas' POV**

Me and my team were all standing in Principal Simpson's office, as this Doctor Tara woman told us that our Rookie had died by suicide early this morning. I felt my heart stop and drop, as well as the rest of the team. We left and went into the locker room. We were told the combination to both his real locker, and his hockey locker. We opened his hockey locker, and left his real locker to Maya and Katie. There was his uniform and his skates, a picture of him and Maya, and in the back was… a few blades. Our rookie was a cutter? "What were this for?", said Luke, he was holding all 6 of the blades in the palm of his left hand. I turned to him, and I lashed out, "ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! OUR ROOKIE WAS A CUTTER, STUPID! HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING UNDER A ROCK?!", I screamed at him, not realizing I hurt his feelings. "Dude, I just… didn't think that he would do this to himself, that's all, no need to scream at me.", he said, backing up, expecting me to hit him or something. I turned and walked out of the locker room, but taking the picture with me. A few minutes later I approached Maya by Cam's locker, just standing and staring at it. "Here.", I said, handing her the picture that was in his hockey locker. "I thought you'd might want this.", I said, and began to leave, just as she stopped me. "Do you want to help me with his locker?", she asked me. How could I say no? Cam was my rookie. "Of course.", I said, taking a deep breath to prepare myself.


	2. Anything Can Happen- Chapter 2

**Running Away: A Camaya Pregnancy Story**

**Maya's POV**

It's been 2 weeks since I lost Cam, since Degrassi lost Cam. Everyone in his classes come up to me and say that the teachers keep forgetting to skip his name during roll call and emotions always arise. I can barely stand to hear his name, it only reminds me of blood. Eww. I barely go to school anymore, I've been there twice in the past 2 weeks, and the first day I left early, everyone was staring at me. I was laying in my bed as tears filled my eyes when my sister Katie walked into my bedroom. "Hey. Mom and I want to know if you're up to going to school today?", she asked me, in a nice, subtle tone. "I don't know.", I managed to say in between my tears. I looked up at her desperately, trying to convince her I wasn't ready to go back. I kinda was, but, I couldn't stand the constant eye's on me, it's already that way at home. "I could walk you to all your classes, stay with you during them if you want?", Katie asked me, trying to convince me to go. I knew that I was kinda ready to go back to school, but, I just don't want to. I haven't had the energy lately. It's like there's something inside of me sucking away all my energy. "Fine.", I finally said. I got out of bed and made my way downstairs. My head was pounding, and all of a sudden I got a terrible stomachache. I stopped in my tracks, with Katie behind me, she almost ran into me, but stopped just in time to not knock me over. "What's wrong?", she asked, at least this time I knew it was out of concern and not out of having to because I was her sister. I turned back, screamed "Move!", and bolted to the bathroom. As soon as I opened the top of the toilet, puke came rushing out of my mouth. Katie walked in to hold back my hair as I kept going. When I finally stopped, I shut the bowl and flushed. I sat back against the wall. "Are you sick, Maya?", Katie asked me. So many questions with her this morning. As the pain subsided, I stood back up, and so did Katie. "No, I'm not sick. I'm fine now. Just let me rinse and brush my teeth, ok.", I said to her, she nodded and followed my orders and left the bathroom. I turned to face the floor mirror, it was at least 4 feet tall. I looked at myself, and noticed I seemed to look a little heavier in the stomach area. I lifted my shirt and rubbed the area. I sighed then put my shirt back down and resumed what I had been in the bathroom for.

**Dallas' POV**

I walked into the locker room, where all of my team, minus one, was standing in an arc, waiting for me. "The game is cancelled.", I said, flat out, with no emotion, but in monotone. The whole team began to murmur, until one spoke up. "Why?", said Luke Baker. I looked at him, I remembered what I did to him two weeks ago, so I stayed calm and tried not to yell at him, it wasn't his fault. "Mr. Simpson says it's best to cancel all events and just let the student body mourn and heal properly.", I said, the team began to murmur again, some were upset, but knew he was right at the same time. We sat in silence for a few minutes, until Owen Milligan spoke up. "Luke, what did you do with Cam's blades?", he asked, everyone then put their focus on Luke, all eyes were on him. "They're back in his locker. I don't know what to do with them. It's not like it's something we should give to anyone for his memory.", He said, he had a good point though. No one wants to remember someone through their cutting blades. "Let's just give them to Simpson, he would know how to properly handle them.". So, we did. We opened his locker once again and took out the sharp objects. I held them in my left hand and the team followed me to Simpson's office. We showed him. All he could do is stand in shock.

**Tristan's POV**

I was sitting in class, with two empty seats beside me. One is Maya's, and one is Tori's. Tori said she was staying home for a while, the body traumatized her. As for Maya, I wouldn't know, but, as I thought about the blonde girl, she walked into class. Everyone looked up at her, but she ignored them and sat down next to me. I couldn't believe she was even here. Her sister walked in a few minutes later, so I moved into Tori's seat for the class and let Katie sit and help coach her little sister. A kids nose began to bleed during class, and I couldn't help but being reminded of standing in Cam's blood. I had to go home, and so did Tori. Our shoes and pants were covered in his blood. But, I came back as soon as I changed. It was hard explaining this one to my parents, but, they understood. Tori's parents wouldn't allow her to come back, so she just stayed home, and has been ever since. The only time I saw her within these two weeks was for Cam's funeral, and that was 8 days ago. I saw the blood coming from his nose, and I got sick to my stomach, and I had to leave the classroom. Doctor Tara told me it was best to restrict myself to witnessing anything with blood. And I knew why, the sight of blood would only bring back that terrible memory of me standing in a pool of liquid Cam. It would traumatize me.

**Tori's POV**

I finally came back to school after two weeks. I felt ready to begin going back again. I was surprised to learn Maya went back before I did. She knew she wasn't completely ready. I tried to convince her to stay home and come back when she didn't need Katie following her around, but she refused to take my advice. I've noticed that she would always leave first period in a dash to the bathroom everyday. She told me nothing was wrong, but, I knew there was. During lunch one day, I asked her, "So, how was your daily bolt to the bathroom?". She looked at me, Katie was beside her, so she gave me a face. "What 'daily bolt' are you talking about?", Katie asked me, and her sister. I saw Maya's face tense up. I knew she was hiding something, her face always tensed up when she was hiding something. And with 4 pairs of eyes staring at her, she broke down crying.

**Tristan's POV**

Me, Tori, Maya, Zig, and Katie walked into the local clinic after school. I know what you guys are thinking, why is Zig here? Just because Zig liked Maya, doesn't mean he acted upon it. He kept cool and let Cam have Maya, and now that Cam is gone, he's back to support her. I never thought I would have to come to a clinic at this age. Katie was really upset, but she refrained from yelling at Maya, knowing she's going through a lot. "Maya Matlin.", the doctor called from the hall. Maya got up and followed her, and with that, we wouldn't see Maya for another hour. We all sat impatiently, especially Katie. It was silent for almost 20 minutes straight until Zig finally broke the silence. "So, if it's a yes, is it Cam's?", he asked, he was pretty blunt, and avoided using words that would obviously aggravate Katie even more. "I would assume so.", Katie said back to him, not making eye contact with him, she continued after the short pause, "Unless… you know that it could be someone else…", she trailed off on her words and looked up at Zig, now everyone was looking at him, anxiously waiting for an answer. Poor boy, all he asked was a question, but I couldn't help but be drawn in to stare at him. "It's Cam's then…", he said, he paused for a second and Katie opened her mouth to speak, but he continued, "Me and Maya never did anything, ok?", he told her, and his voice got fierce. "I wasn't saying it was you Zig.", Katie said back to him, but we could all tell she was lying. She knew that she thought it might have been Zig all along. I mean, Maya and Cam did use a rubber, but, rubber's don't work all the time. But, still, Zig probably wouldn't have been that thoughtful… ok, where am I going with this? It wasn't Zig, we all know that now. We let the next 40 minutes pass in silence. No one was in the mood to talk. And the one person who should have been here isn't. And we all know who that is. Did he do it to run away from the consequences of what he did to Maya?

**Katie's POV**

Maya took Tori's advice and began to stay home. She still hasn't healed from the tragedy. Now that we have a bigger situation on our hands, it's best to let her recover from her loss. I can't stop cringing at the thought of my little sister going through such an adult issue. She's pregnant. Yay! Just what Cam needed to leave behind! A baby. I walked into school and opened my locker, as the locker door swung open, a piece of paper fell to the ground. Great, what asshole is going to ask me out this time? I bent down and picked up the folded piece of paper. I opened it, the person who wrote this told me to meet them in the locker room… the BOYS locker room. I sighed and crumpled the piece of paper and threw it out in the garbage can beside me. All of a sudden I felt a hand grasp my arm. I looked over to see it was Dallas. Should I cut him some slack? I mean, he did just lose Cam. I'll be nice with him… this time. "What, Dallas?", I asked him, he looked down at me, he seemed to be at a loss for words, but managed to throw something together. "The team needs to talk to you.", he said bluntly. He began dragging me away.


	3. Breathe Me- Chapter 3

**Running Away: A Camaya Pregnancy Story**

**Katie's POV**

5 minutes later and before I knew it I was in the boys locker room being stared down by a bunch of hockey bozo's. They all looked at me, and I looked at all of them. "What do you want from me?", I asked them, obviously annoyed with them. "Tell her.", Dallas said to a teammate. Luke spoke up, "Me and my sister saw you go into a clinic with Maya yesterday…". I looked away from the team, "Can I go?", I asked, I raised my voice. "Why was Maya walking into a clinic?", Dallas raised his voice at me in return. They aren't that stupid, they obviously pieced it together. I looked back at them and sighed. "She's pregnant isn't she?", Dallas said, I heard his voice crack, it sounded like he was about to cry. "With Cam's baby?", he continued. His eyes were filled with tears. "IS SHE OR IS SHE NOT?", Dallas screamed at me. "What's it to you?", I asked. "He was our rookie, we have a right to know.", Dallas said to me, trying to stop tears, but he was failing. "How could you even help?", I just basically implied that, yes, she is indeed pregnant. "Oh my god.", Dallas said. "Our rookie was supposed to be a father.", said Owen, he sat in shock, as did Dallas. "Yeah, and he just went off and killed himself, grade A father!", I said. Then I realized what I had just said, I looked down to the ground. "Sorry.", I said immediately after. "We want to help.", said Luke, he was already sitting down, he rose to his feet, Owen and Dallas followed. "How could you help?", I raised my voice and continued, "You wouldn't even know how to do anything! You're just a bunch of hockey obsessed morons anyway!", I stood, shaking, I knew I crossed the line with Dallas. "And what would you know, Girl with the dragon tattoo?", Dallas said, he knew I hated his stupid nickname for me, but, I let it slide. "Look, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so offensive. I mean, how would you feel about finding out your sister's pregnant with a dead guys baby?", I asked. The room fell silent. "Just let us help.", said Dallas. "With what?", I asked. He had a smug look on his face, then looked at Luke. "I'm sorry… my sister kinda told everyone what she saw yesterday, the whole school knows. But, we want to help her for when she comes back. People will be giving her a lot of negativity, and we want to stand up for her. And, keep Cam's legacy known.", said Luke. Anger built in my chest, I wanted to murder him, his sister, Dallas, everyone. Even Maya. Fuck.

**Dallas' POV**

It's been another week. Maya finally came back, everyone was staring at her and laughing at her. Calling her names like 'Mama Matlin' and stuff like that. We already had walked her to class, but as she walked in the room I heard a kid say "No wonder Cam killed himself, I mean, look at her, She must have really pushed him to the edge." That's it. Time to kill a bitch. I ran in there and grabbed the boy by the collar and pushed him up against the wall. "You ever joke about Cam's death again, and there will be knife in your skull. You got me?" "Yes, Yes!", the kid screamed and squirmed as I was lifting him off the ground. "Good. Because I wouldn't want to add another person the list of deaths this year.", I dropped him and backed away from him. I gave Maya a smile and walked out.

**Maya's POV**

I watched Dallas walk out. I looked at the kid, his name was Damon, he was friends with Zig. What a scumbag. I put my bag down on my desk, and opened the second biggest pouch, where I found Hoot, my stuffed owl I got when I was a little kid and afraid to be alone at summer camp. I smiled at it. Cam had a connection with Hoot, weird isn't it? He had a connection with a stuffed animal. But, whenever I would hold him, I felt Cam's presence. I felt Cam, like he was standing over my shoulder like he used to do when he visited my class in the middle of the day. Tristan, Tori, and Zig walked into the classroom, they all sat in their usual seats for this class. Tori next to me, Zig behind her, and Tristan behind me. "How ya feeling?", I heard Tristan ask me from behind, I turned, with Hoot in my hands and said, "I'm feeling ok. The bullying has already begun.", I looked over at Damon, then back at Tristan. Zig seemed confused, "Why'd you look at Damon?", he asked, he obviously didn't know that Damon was a secret douchebag. "He said something… kinda nasty before you came in.", I said to Zig, still looking at Tristan. "No, he wouldn't do that. Are you sure that it was him?", Zig asked, he knew I was telling the truth, but wanted to stay in denial, just like he was with Cam's death. Well, everyone was that is. "Why would I lie about that?", I asked him. Did he really think I was a liar? He looked at me, I tried to avoid eye contact, but, I gave in and looked back at him, he said to me, "Maybe the pregnancy is going to your head or something.", he looked at me bluntly. I couldn't help but get this rage of anger. My face turned red, I picked up my notebook and threw it at him. It hit off his arm and onto the floor, making a loud noise, drawing attention to me and Zig. "Hah, the pregnant girl is already going on hormonal rages!", said this kid sitting in the back of the classroom, everyone began to laugh, except for Tori, Tristan, and Zig. I looked around the classroom, everyone was laughing, staring, and pointing. I got out of my seat and ran out of the classroom. Tristan followed me. "Don't let them get to you, Maya.", Tristan said calmly. I turned to him, i scoffed, and ran out of the building. A few minutes later I was walking on the sidewalk, when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned around to see a much taller figure staring down at me, it was Dallas. "I saw you walk out.", Dallas said. He didn't have much of a tone to his voice, he just sounded flat. "You don't need to do that. Ignore them.", he said after a short pause. "Look. First, Cam dies, then, I get pregnant! What is there to want to stay there for! That stupid school is cursed! It's a hellhole and I'm not going back.", I sighed, and paused to catch my breath, then I continued, "I'm just not the same girl I was before…", I paused, he didn't say anything, so I continued, "Where did I go wrong? I could have saved him. Stayed up with him all night and just let him vent. I lost a friend. I wish I'd known how to save a life.". I felt a sudden warmth against my body. Dallas had pulled me into a hug, a tight bear hug. It felt nice. It's been a while since I got one of these. Since Cam, I haven't been one for being touched, but, this was different. I actually didn't want to ever let him go.

**Katie's POV**

I walked into my house, furious. I ran to Maya's room, where she was sitting on her bed. "What the hell was that stunt you pulled earlier?!", I said, I was pretty pissed off. "I just needed to come home, ok. People were bullying me.", she said to me. She looked up to me, I wasn't buying anything she was saying. "Well, this is what you get for being a stupid, irresponsible child, Maya!", I screamed. "Just please, get out of the room. NOW!", Maya said to me. I knew this was her last straw, so I walked out, and as I left, I heard faint cries. I walked downstairs, my mom and dad walked through the door. I was still very angry with Maya, and what I would do next was out of spite and would ruin me and Maya's friendship forever. "Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you…", I looked at them and they looked at me.

**Dallas' POV**

Maya didn't show up to school today. I wouldn't blame her. Word got around. Her sister betrayed her in the worst way. Katie walked into school, and all people could do is look at her is disgust. She walked up to me. "Dallas…", she began to say, but, I interrupted, "Is Maya ok?", I asked. I was actually concerned. With everything Maya is going through, she could do anything to herself, to someone else, to the baby. "You didn't even try to bring her back! You just let her go home! Now she feels like she can come and go as she pleases! Just stay out of it! This has nothing to do with you!", she screamed at me. I responded very calmly, "Katie…", but before I could finish she snapped another comment at me, "You're irrelevant, Dallas. Just… irrelevant.". She walked away too quickly for me to stop her. I sighed, then began to walk to class, when Maya's little friends came up to me, they seemed unfocused. "Have you seen Maya?", Tristan asked, he seemed like he was in a panic. "No. What happened to Maya?", I asked. I felt tears forming in my eyes, Tori was already crying, and Zig was just expressionless. No one answered. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" I screamed. "We, we don't know. SHe isn't answering her phone. We saw a tweet of hers, she said that she was running away.", Tristan got more worried. So did I. Katie probably doesn't even know. No matter what happened between Maya and Katie, she had a right to know. "Let's go find Katie. She needs to know about this.", I said to the three niners standing in front of me. "She's the reason why she left! Why would I ever want to see her face again?!", Tori finally spoke up through all of her tears. "Because, she's her sister. She'd know her best. She'd know where she would go.", I said, looking down at Tori. We made our way around the building, trying to find Katie. The 4th classroom we got to, Katie was sitting front row. We stood in the doorway, until the teacher noticed us. "What do you need?", Mr. Perino asked us, in his usually annoyed tone of voice. "Katie.", I said. Mr. Perino looked to Katie, and before she could get up, I said, "Maya has run away." Katie quickly grabbed her stuff and bolted out of the room with us.

**Tristan's POV**

It's been 2 weeks since Maya has run away. We still haven't heard from her, we still haven't found her. Every tree I pass on my way to school, I see Maya's "Missing" poster stapled onto it. Maya's parents contacted the police, and they set up an investigation. Katie didn't know where she went, like we thought she would. She hasn't come to school since Maya ran away. I heard Katie has threatened to kill herself, and that's why she's been put into the hospital. She thinks it's her fault. Well, it kinda is, but, I can't put all blame on her. She was trying to balance a lot of stuff, especially with Maya. I was invited, along with Tori and Zig to come to the hospital to visit Katie, which we were going to do after school today. Also, her parents probably wanted to talk about what concerned them the most, Maya. I walked into school, and saw Tori waiting for me at my locker. I walked up to her. "I want to check Maya's locker.", Tori said, she showed no emotion, just s straight face and arms crossed. "Why?", I asked her, still upset about Maya. "Maybe there's evidence of where she went.", Tori said. And with that, we went to Simpson's office and requested Maya's locker combination.


	4. Bite Your Tongue- Chapter 4

**Running Away: A Camaya Pregnancy Story**

**Maya's POV**

Kapuskasing, Ontario. I had taken a bus to Cam's home town. I had to get away from Degrassi, and my family, especially Katie. I didn't want to leave my friends behind, but, it's best I am away. I got the address and from the bus stop I got directions from a gas station and walked. I walked for at least 2 hours, and took no breaks until I came face to a door I only saw in pictures. Campbell Saunders' front door.

**Katie's POV**

I went crazy that day. The day after I found out Maya ran away. I was yelling, and got carried away. I wanted to die, I was serious about that. Totally, 100 percent serious. I tried to kill myself. I'm still in the hospital, I'm being discharged tomorrow, but for now, I'm stuck here. "I want to search for Maya.", I said, my mom looked at me. "Haven't you done enough damage?", she snapped at me. She took a deep breath, then continued, much more calmly, "Just let me and your father take the search from here, ok. You saw what that kind of pressure did to you.", she nodded her head in my direction, reminding me that I was in the hospital. "Mom… I'm the reason she's gone. I want to find her. You can't stop me.", I sat up straight and crossed my arms. "It's not time to act childish, Katelynn Matlin.", my mom then looked away. I hated my full name, and she only called me that when she was truly angry at me. I ruined my family's bond forever.

**Tristan's POV**

I sat at my desk, I was tapping my pencil to Maya's favorite song. The teacher had told me to stop, but I refused. He didn't understand. My best friend is still missing. Could it get worse than this? Well, what would happen next would make things even worse. Mr. Simpson appeared at the door of the classroom. "Tristan, Tori, Zig, can I see you in my office?", he said, and he said nothing more. All three of us followed him into his office. Zig refused to sit, so me and Tori took the chairs sitting in front of his desk. Dr. Tara was standing next to him, again. This could only mean one thing. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but, police have no traces of Maya, they announced her as dead just this morning.", he said to us, the room stopped, dead cold. He tried not to show emotion, but, he was feeling something, I don't know what it was, but I knew there was something there. Tori broke down crying, Zig ran to her side to try and comfort her, but that only lead to him tearing up as well. I was keeping my cool. Why was I prepared for this? "Are… are they sure that she's dead?", I asked him. There was no way she was dead. And there was no way they were sure of it either. "They aren't 100 percent positive, but they are pretty sure she isn't alive.", Mr. Simpson then offered for us to go home, so we could process the news, Tori took his offer, but me and Zig decided to stay. It was time for a full out investigation. She wasn't dead. And, we ALL know that.

**Dallas' POV**

Tristan and Zig told me what Mr. Simpson said. Maya can't be dead. She just can't. They said they found nothing in her locker when they checked. But, they probably didn't check hard enough. I demanded they bring me to her locker so I can have a look. I looked, and they were right, nothing. Literally, the locker was empty. Shit. "Where do we go now?!", I asked, in desperation. "I don't know! Where would she go at a time like this?", Zig responded. And with that, I knew where we had to go.

**Maya's POV**

I was sitting in Cam's kitchen. It was all so surreal. "So, Maya, what brings you here?", Cam's mother said to me. She sat down at the table with me with a mug of coffee. I looked at it. "Oh, would you like something?", she offered, I declined, "No, ma'am. Thank you.". I started playing with my fingers. "Well, whenever you're ready.", Mrs. Saunders said. We sat there in silence for at least 30 minutes until I finally spoke up. "Well, before Cam, you know… died… we kinda got carried away. We didn't mean to do that, but, it just happened. I'm pregnant.", I said. I didn't let her break into the conversation and just kept going. "I know what you're thinking. How could we be so stupid. Now I'm stuck with a dead boys kid. How could everything have gone so wrong!". I stopped to breathe, and she finally spoke up. "Mistakes are mistakes, Maya. I know the circumstances surrounding this pregnancy aren't very good, but, we'll try to help as much as we can. For Cam.", she said to me. A few seconds later, I found myself in her embrace. "My name is Kathy by the way.", she soon told me. She felt more like a mother to me than my own mother. The next few words to come out of my mouth will change everything, forever.

**Dallas' POV**

"Where are we going?", Tristan whined. He and Zig were trying to keep up with my fast pace, and without looking back, I responded, "To Kapuskasing.". I no longer heard footsteps following me, so I stopped at looked back, Zig and Tristan were in a hault. "We're going where?", Zig asked. Cam obviously never told him. "Kapuskasing. Cam's hometown.", I finally said. Tristan and Zig gave each other looks, then looked back at me. "Didn't Cam say that his hometown is 12 hours away? How are we going to get there?", Tristan asked. Why does this boy always have so many questions? "Bus.", I said. I turned back around and began walking again. Tristan and Zig both sighed and continued to follow me. 10 minutes later we were on the next bus to Kapuskasing.

**Tristan's POV**

Before we got on the bus, we picked up Tori. She didn't know where we were going until after we were already on our way. It's been 3 hours, and we all sat in silence. Tori had her earbuds in, Zig was reading a book, Dallas was on his cell phone, and I was just sitting there. "Don't you think our parents would be questioning where we are?", I asked. It was actually nice to hear a voice, even if it was my own. "This doesn't concern them.", Dallas said coldly. "Oh, but it does. Don't you think they'll get a little worried when we don't come home for 12 hours?", I said back to him, just as coldly. "Then call them.", Dallas said to me. He then went back to his phone. "I left my phone in my locker at school. Can I borrow yours?", I asked him. He seemed to be pretty annoyed at my question, and at me in general. "Sure, but make it quick, niners.", Dallas said to me as he tossed me his phone. Tori and Zig then came over to me waiting for the use of Dallas' phone. They demanded we come home, but we refused. Maya is more important.

**Dallas' POV**

We finally got off the bus, all we had were our book bags. Except for Tori, we told her to pack some clothes. I had money on me. I stopped at home for some. A few hundred bucks. Me, Tristan, and Zig can just buy some clothes here. We walked about 3 hours, and we came face to a door that I have seen too many times before. A few seconds later I felt my hand knocking on the door. Who opened it next will forever be shocking.


	5. Waiting On The World To Change-Chapter 5

**Running Away: A Camaya Pregnancy Story**

**Tristan's POV**

Dallas knocked on the front door of Cam's house. The door swung open, and the person at the door was so easily recognizable. Maya Matlin. "Maya!", Tori said from behind me. She sounded so relieved. She ran up and forced Maya into a hug, though, she didn't hug back. Something was really wrong. "We're here to take you home.", said Dallas as he came forward. "About that…", Maya said as she lead us into the home. We all made our way to the living room and sat down on the red velvet couches displayed in an arc. "I talked to Kathy… Mrs. Saunders… and we made some arrangements. I'm moving here for a while.", Maya's voice got lower and lower, almost to the point where we couldn't hear her. "Maya, you can't! What about your family, Degrassi?", I asked her. I rose to my feet in protest to Maya's plans. "It's for the best, Tris. Just until everything cools at home and at Degrassi. I'm going back in a few days to pick up my stuff. It will only be temporary, I promise.", she sat there, waiting for a response, but we all sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to accept Maya's decision. I couldn't accept it. She was making a big mistake. "You're making a huge mistake, Maya.", I said to her, still standing. "How is that?", Maya responded. She seemed to think that I didn't have an argument. But, boy did I! "You can't just abandon your friends! What about Katie? Didn't you hear? She was just released from the hospital after hurting herself! Do you even know that the cops announced you as DEAD?!", I put so much emphasis on that last word. I had to get through to Maya. She needs to be set on the right track. "Well, did you tell them that I'm not?", Maya asked me. She seems to be totally missing the point. "Look, Maya, we didn't know if it was true or not. You could've been dead for all we knew! We set out to find you. And we find you all settled in your plans to not even return home? Do you even know what damage you're causing? Look, I get that you're pregnant. And I get that you're being bullied, and I get how you must be feelings towards Katie and your family. I understand that you just lost Cam, but running away from home and staying where you don't belong isn't making you a stronger person! You're weak, Maya! You're just weak with no backbone! This just makes you look like you want attention. And boy, did you get it! But you're not getting any positive attention from me!", I screamed at the top of my lungs at her. There were tears in her eyes, and tears in mine. I don't regret anything I just said, and I never will. "Tristan…", she began to say in a soft voice, but I cut her off. "No, Maya. You know what? I hope that you have the time of your life here. But once you leave, don't bother coming back." I was breathing heavy, and I was crying. I walked out of the house and began walking back to the bus stop. I hope she rots in hell.

**Dallas' POV**

I sat in shock. Holy, Tristan can scream. "Just go…", Maya said faintly. "Maya…", I began, but she cut me off. "JUST GO!", she screamed at me. She was crying bloody murder. "Maya. Tristan didn't mean that. If you want to get away from home, you can stay with me.", I offered. I know I live in the Torres house, but, it'll have to do. "I already made plans to stay here.", Maya said with no emotion, she sat there and looked down at the ground. Zig and Tori remained quiet, but I knew Tori was probably crying. "Audra would be glad to have you.", I said to Maya, trying to convince her coming back with me was the best option. "She accepted Bianca. So, she'll accept you.", I continued. She seemed like she had no answer, but, I knew she didn't find my offer very appealing. "If I go back, and stay with you… would I have to go back to Degrassi?", Maya asked me, she was still very hesitant, and that was apparent. "Not until you want to.", I said to her, anything to convince her to come back with us. "Ok. I'll go back.", Maya said. She didn't sound happy, but she didn't sound sad. She didn't sound anything.

**Maya's POV**

I was sitting on the couch next to Drew. I could hear Dallas arguing with Audra. "The girl has to go home and be with her family, Mike!", I heard Audra say from the other room. This wasn't going very well. "How's Katie?", Drew asked me. Wow, the man shows concern. "As if I care if she's ok or not.", I shot back at him, I know, kinda nasty, but, I don't care. "Sorry. Didn't mean to upset you.", Drew responded. After that, it went back to silence. Dallas and Audra stopped screaming, and she appeared in the doorway. "So, when do you want to get your stuff?", she asked me. I smiled. No more Katie, and for now, no more Degrassi.

**Dallas' POV**

If I wanted Maya to stay here, she had to share a room with me. Well, my room isn't exactly a room. Just a piece of the living room cut off with a curtain. I didn't want her sleeping on the floor, so, she slept in my bed, with me. No, nothing is going on. Just a buddy helping out my rookies girl. My alarm clock went off, and it woke Maya. "What the hell, Dallas?", Maya said, with her eyes still closed. Her hair was a mess. I tried not to laugh. "Sorry.", I got out of bed and turned it off. "Are you sure you don't want to go back?", I asked her. "Very sure.", Maya said, now her eyes were open. "Come on. I can stay with you if you want?", I asked her. She sat up and rolled her eyes. "I said, no.", Maya said. She sounded like she was my wife. Ok, never tell anyone I said that. "Alright, alright.", I said. I stopped for a moment, then spoke again. "Are you going to talk to Tristan? It's been 2 days.", I asked her. She seemed to get a little upset. "Sorry… you don't have to answer if you don't want to.", I then said. "No, no. It's ok. I don't know, He seemed pretty upset.", Maya said. She just sat there, no movement at all. "Yeah, but, you're back.", I said to her. "Doesn't mean he's not still mad.", she said to me. After that, I said goodbye, got ready and was on my way to Degrassi.

**Tori's POV  
**Maya's whereabouts are known to Mrs. Matlin and Katie. She is staying at the Torres house. I was fine with that at first, but now I found out she's sleeping in Dallas' bed, with Dallas IN IT! Isn't laying down with a guy on the same piece of furniture what got her into this mess? I walked over to Tristan's locker. He hasn't spoken to any one of us since our day in Kapuskasing. "Hey Tris…" I said quietly to him. He didn't bat an eye. He just kept loading his books into his locker. "You can't be mad at me.", I said to him. This time, he turned to look at me, he rolled his eyes, then turned back to his locker. "Look. Maya is going through a lot. And I understand how you feel. But, acting this way is only going to push her farther.", I trailed on my last word. "I'm angry with her, Tori. But, it's not her I'm most angry with. I'm pissed with Cam. How could he do this? This is all his fault.", Tristan said to me, his voice rose with every word. "He was sick, Tristan.", I said, my voice was trembling. I was actually scared of Tristan, for the first time ever he was scaring me. "Well, he should have fought. HE DIDN'T TRY! HE NEVER ASKED FOR HELP! HE JUST SAT THERE ON HIS SAD ASS AND DID NOTHING! WE ALL DID NOTHING! HE DID NOTHING! And now Maya has to suffer. We all have to suffer." Tristan screamed at the top of his lungs. He was breathing heavy, and it looked like a vein was popping out of his head. He slammed his locker and walked away. "Where are you going?", I called after him. "Not here!", he called back. He walked out. I heard a loud beep and a smash. "Call 911!", I heard a lady scream from outside. The next thing I knew a crowd was forming at the door. I walked outside and the next thing I saw literally gave me a heart attack.


	6. Playing With A Broken Heart- Chapter 6

**Running Away: A Camaya Pregnancy Story**

**Tori's POV**

There was a car, and a body, laying on the ground. I ran through the crowd. "Oh my god.", I felt myself say. I was in shock. "Tristan!", I ran over to him. He was standing by the accident, just looking on. "Tristan! What did you do?", I looked up at him. He was teary eyed, he was breathing heavy. "I… I ran out, he tried to calm me down, but I just pushed him… into the moving car.", he said this with a tremble on every word. I ran to Zig's side. He was really bleeding. Tristan stayed behind and I soon lost him in the crowd. "It's going to be ok. You'll be ok. You're fine, see." I said to him. I began to cry, his eyes began to shut. "Come on, Zig, you're a fighter. Don't do this to me, not to Maya. Tristan didn't mean it. He's sorry." I said to him, at that point, I lost it. Tears were pouring down my face. Paramedics rushed over to Zig, but before they scooped him up, I kissed him, he could barely kiss back, but, if it was going to be the last day I will see him, it was going to be the last time we kissed as well. As soon as our lips parted, he was rushed onto the gurney and was in the ambulance.

**Maya's POV**

I was sitting on the couch with Dallas and Drew. We were watching the news, and Degrassi made headlines. When did it not? "That school is a devil's chamber", I said. "It's a hellhole.", I continued. Both Dallas and Drew turned to look at me. They were obviously shocked. "What? I'm already pregnant. Might as well go all out.", I said to them. I crossed my arms over my abdomen. I looked back to the screen, then all of a sudden I heard 'Zigmund Novak' coming from the news lady. "NO!", I screamed at the T.V. "Dallas. Drive me to the hospital!", I yelled at him. "Maya… I have school tomorrow.", Dallas said to me. He continued to sit on his ass. "NOW, DALLAS!", I screamed. I could see Drew already getting up. "Alright, alright.", he quickly stood up, grabbed his keys, and the next thing I knew me, Drew, and Dallas were packed in his car on the way to see Zig.

**Tori's POV**

Maya, Drew, and Dallas ran in. I hugged Maya and didn't let go for at least a minute. "Is Zig ok?", Maya asked me. Her eyes were big and blue. "I don't know. His mom is in the room with him. After we got here, I just, couldn't handle seeing him. No after seeing him on the ground like that.", I said to her. I managed to not fumble on my words, which was surprising given the fact that I was crying, still. "What happened? We didn't stay on the couch long enough to hear what happened.", Maya said to me. She was going to be shocked, hurt, just like I was. "Tristan.", I managed to get out that one word, and I felt myself become unable to speak, there were tears stuck in my throat. "Tristan?! Tristan WHAT?!", Maya started shaking me, her hands on my shoulders. "He ran out of the school, angry. He was just so… angry. I have never seen him like that before. There was like a fire brewing in his eyes. And, it scared me. It really did…", before I could continue, Maya cut me off. "It was Tristan, wasn't it? It was Tristan that pushed Zig into the van?", she sounded terrible, like there was a frog in her throat. I could only nod. The room fell cold, everyone just stood still. "Tristan could do that?", Drew asked. I didn't know why he was here, he was irrelevant. "He can, and he did.", I said to him. I sat down and put my face into my hands. "When will life just be OVER?", I huffed.

**Tristan's POV**

The chair I was sitting in was cold. It was made out of metal. I was stuck to the chair. Handcuffs. Two men were circling my chair. Everytime they passed my left side, their badges glistened in the light. "Why did you do it? What was your motive?", the bigger, more buff man asked me. "I didn't have a motive.", I said back to him. He totally didn't believe me. "Everyone has a motive for something. Now, TELL ME THE TRUTH.", he then said to me. The other one was standing off against the wall. "I was angry.", I said, bluntly. "Angry about what? Angry at him?", he asked me. I looked up at him, "Not at him. At someone else.", I said quietly. My brother Owen was standing outside, looking at me through the glass. "If you weren't angry at him, why'd you push him in front of the van?", the other one asked, he pushed himself off of the wall and came over to me. "I was angry. He came over to me and wouldn't leave me alone, and I pushed him. I didn't mean for him to get hit, honest. I just, lost my cool and control.", I paused for a minute as the cops stared at me, I then continued, "You wouldn't be too happy if your life fell apart in front of your eyes. How would you like to stand in a pool of your dead friends blood, or find out the other one is pregnant? I was just angry, and confused, and overwhelmed. I'm sorry."

**Maya's POV**

I walked to Tristan's front door. I'll probably regret doing this. I knocked, and surprisingly Tristan answered. "Why are YOU here?", he asked me, his hair wasn't done, and he was still in his pajamas. "To see how you were.", I said to him, he didn't buy that for a second. "Yeah, ok, you sure seemed concerned for us when you went off and made those little plans with whatever her name was!", Tristan said to me. He was towering over me, and he was pretty lean. "Kathy… her name was Kathy. And don't try to make me be sympathetic for you. You PUSHED Zig into a moving van! Just because you were angry at the world, and you want me to be sorry for YOU? No way in hell.", I tried to lay down the law lightly, but, I know I didn't. "Then why did you come here?", Tristan asked me, he seemed to not be as angry as he was when he opened the door to see me, but I knew there was rage inside. "To ask why you did it!", I exclaimed. He looked away from me, obviously ashamed. "I don't know. I was just angry. Just… losing you just reminded me off standing in Cam's blood, and losing him… I just didn't want to lose you, and when you wanted to leave me, I just got so angry. It just boiled over. I'm sorry.", Tristan said to me, by the time he ended his sentence, there were tears in his eyes. "Don't… don't say his name.", I said to him, it brought back too many different emotions at once. Then I continued, "Why didn't you go to school?", I asked him. "House arrest. Police orders.", ee said, simply. "Oh. Well, can you forgive me?", I asked him. "I only responded to your questions. It doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you.", he said, "Goodbye, Maya Matlin.", he then closed the door. I sighed then walked away.

**Dallas' POV**

I walked into school and I saw Owen talking to Maya. No way. I walked over to him and pushed him. "What the hell dude?", he asked me. "Get away from Maya. You Milligan's are nuts!", I yelled at him. "Look. I was just here telling Maya why Tristan did what he did. He has PTSD, dude. How would you like it if you were the one standing in a pool of Cam's blood? No, you wouldn't like it, at all. So, shut up." Owen said to me. I was angry, but yet, I felt sympathetic. Maya decided to come back and try Degrassi out for a day. We were then called down to the office and the news Simpson broke to us was shocking.

**Tori's POV**

Maya was still being bullied, so after that day she didn't come back. We found out some pretty bad news, but not the worst. Zig has amnesia. He forgot who I was, who Maya was, who his family was. Most importantly, he forgot who put him in this position. I'm still talking to Tristan, but, more on an update sort of way, not as a friend. Zig's mother is taking Tristan to court, which is completely useless, Zig doesn't even remember that it even happened. I never wanted to murder Tristan, but now, I do. Maya has been lashing out ever since the Zig incident, it seems too much for her to bare. She's been hooking up with guys, but gets caught before it gets that far, thank god. We already had one bark up that tree and look where that got her. Maya has been bringing guys over from random places, not Degrassi. She is going to be three months pregnant in a few weeks, and I get to go to her ultrasound. I begged her to invite Katie, maybe rekindle, and she reluctantly invited her. Hopefully, nothing bad will go down. Who's side am I on?


	7. Smooth Criminal- Chapter 7

**Running Away: A Camaya Pregnancy Story**

**Tori's POV**

I met Maya in front of the Torres house. She was in a sweater and sweats. Her hair was in a loose ponytail. "So, who did you hook up with this time?", I asked her, not trying to be offensive. "No one. Audra's keeping too close an eye on me.", Maya replied. We walked for about 10 minutes and got to Maya's house. She hasn't been there in a month. Katie looked outside the window, she then walked outside and came over to us. "Maya.", Katie said simply. "Let's go, we'll be late.", Maya then said, ignoring Katie. We got into Katie's car. Maya wanted to sit in the back, so I sat with her. This silence was too awkward. Katie looked through the mirror at me and Maya, I gave her a look. She needed to try and start a conversation with Maya. "So, how is staying with Dallas?", Katie asked Maya as we pulled into the clinic's parking lot. Maya didn't answer, she just got out of the car and lead the way to the door, first Maya, then me, then Katie. I stayed in between them at all times. It might be best to keep them separated.

**Maya's POV**

I was slouched in my chair, arms crossed over my abdomen. I was starting to show, and that means no more boys. I don't know if Zig is ever going to be able to return to Degrassi. He doesn't remember anything, and never will. He has to learn from the bottom up again. I stopped feeling sick, and what was funny is that every time I made a dash to the bathroom, Dallas was right behind me, to hold my hair back. "Maya Matlin", the doctor came around the corner. I got up, looked at Tori, flashed a small smile and went back with the doctor. I sat down on the patient bed and she began asking me a series of questions: "How far along are you?", she asked first, typical doctors appointment. "3 months.", I responded. Wow, 3 months, crazy, right? "Taking any prenatal vitamins?". "No.", I responded. She seemed disappointed. "Alright. Have you had any sexual intercourse over the course of your pregnancy?". "Yes.", I responded. Ok, I know what you are all thinking, how could I be so disgusting? Well, it was only once and it was at least with someone I knew before it. And this is the one thing Tori will not know. So, don't spill the beans. "How many times?", the doctor asked, wow, she gets WAY to personal for my taste. "That is none of YOUR business.", I responded. I totally got my attitude from Katie. "This is only for medical purposes, Maya.", she said to me, then she paused, but she soon continued, "So, how many times did you engage in the activity?". "Only once.", I responded, looking down at the floor. "Alright, thank you. It's time to begin the examination. Lay down and lift your shirt.", I did as she said. She took out that cold gel that I saw in movies. She smeared it onto my stomach and turned on a machine. After a few minutes of waiting, she began moving this stick thingy around my abdomen. "Here's your baby.", she said to me, breaking at least a 15 minute period of silence. I looked over at the monitor. "Wow, it's so small.", I said, I felt tears coming on. If only Cam were here to see his beautiful baby. Well, I'm assuming it's beautiful, cuz all I see now is a blob. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?", the doctor asked me, she looked at me with hopeful eyes. "YES!", I exclaimed very excitedly. "Congratulations, it's a girl!", the doctor smiled at me, and I smiled back. Wow, a little girl. Cam is missing so much. "Have a very nice day, and I'll see you in a few months. Please begin taking prenatal vitamins, and make sure if you are going to engage in sexual intercourse, it is protected intercourse.", the doctor said, and with that statement, I smiled at her, told her my thank yous and goodbyes and left the doctors room and went back to meet Tori and my terrible sister. "So?", Tori asked me, she obviously wanted to know the sex. "It's a girl!", I was so happy, I couldn't keep the smile off my face. "Oh my god!", Tori smiled, she got up and we hugged. "That's really great, Maya.", Katie said to me. I ignored her. "Let's go. Audra is setting out dinner in an hour.", I said to Tori and Katie. "Maya, wait. About that. I think it's time for you to come home. Mom really misses you, and I do to.", Katie said to me, and for the first time in weeks, I spoke to my sister. "No. I'm much better off at Audra's, with Dallas and Drew. They really help me when I'm down, and Audra is a lot more understanding than you and mom will ever be.", I shoot down my sisters plead for me to come home, and the rest of the car ride is silent. Katie stopped the car in front of Audra's house, and she began saying goodbye, but I got out of the car and slammed the door before she finished. I don't need them.

**Dallas' POV**

Maya walked into the house, she seemed really angry. "Well, how was it?", I asked her. Drew was sitting on the couch, he got up and came to stand over to me. We both towered over Maya, and we has to look down. The small little blonde girl looked like she was ready to kill someone. "Katie wants me to come home.", she said. She said nothing about the appointment. Me and Drew looked at each other, then back at Maya. "Why?", Drew asked her. "She said that her and mom miss me. Yeah right, I rather fork my own eyes out than go back there.", she went over and sat on the couch, and I called from behind, "Do you know the sex?". She turned her head and looked at both me and Drew, she suddenly got a lot more happy, I guess the news overrode her anger with Katie to happiness. "It's a girl.", she said, very straight to the point. I expected more of a reaction than just a simple 'it's a girl'. "Wow, congrats.", I said to her. "Yeah.", she said back. She turned her head back around and turned on the T.V. Oh, how I love the famous Matlin attitude.

**Maya's POV**

I woke up to Dallas' alarm clock, again. I've gotten used to it, it's almost an everyday thing. Dallas shut off the alarm and got out of the bed. I turned to face him. Why is he shirtless? Not that the view ain't nice, but, still. "Why you shirtless?, I asked him. "Why you looking, little Matlin?", Dallas asked me, jokingly. "Cuz I can, and I will.", I responded. He smiled, rolled his eyes and left the 'bedroom'. I have a connection with Dallas now. A connection in the worst way.

**Tori's POV**

I'm skipping school to spend a day with Tristan. Not by choice, though. He's still under house arrest, and he is until the trial in 2 weeks. But, this may be a good thing. I never really listened to Tristan after the accident. I walked up to his front door and before I was able to knock, Owen came out the door dressed in his hockey jacket, green button-down, and dark blue jeans. He looks pretty good, if I may say so myself. "Just don't kill each other.", he said to me as he walked to his car, got in and drove away. I walked inside then shut the door behind me. Tristan was sitting in the living room, no one was home, his mom and dad were at work, but they had 100% surveillance on him. "Hey Tris.", I could feel myself tearing up. "Tori.", he came over to me and hugged me, and that's when I lost it. He couldn't have done it. He's not like that. But, nope, he did do it. We parted, then I broke the news about Zig to him. "Zig has amnesia. He remembers nothing. His mom doesn't think he can go back to Degrassi. He's being put into a special school next year.", I was crying in between every word. "Oh my god.", Tristan managed to say, he was quite shocked. "You're a criminal, Tristan.", I said to him next. He looked at me like he had never met me. I never thought I would ever have to say that. "I don't want to go to jail, Tori. I didn't mean to anything wrong. I was just careless, that's all. I didn't mean to push Zig, and I didn't mean to yell at Maya. I didn't mean to ruin everyone's life. I was just angry, and scared, and confused, and overwhelmed. I reacted in the only way I knew best at that point. Please, please don't give up on me, Tori. I can't have anyone leave me like that, not again. I need you.", Tristan stood tall, with tears in his eyes. All I could do is stare in silence.


	8. Exit Wounds- Chapter 8

**Running Away: A Camaya Pregnancy Story**

**Tristan's POV**

It was the day of the trial. My brother, my mother, my dad, Tori, and even Maya showed up, just for moral support. I already knew I was guilty before walking into the courtroom. I missed Maya's last doctors appointment due to being on house arrest. I don't want to go to jail. I looked over to the other desk, where Zig's mom, and her lawyer were sitting. I'm surprised they could even afford it. Zig was sitting in the row of seats directly behind his mom and the lawyer. He doesn't even remember me. I wanted to go up to him, talk to him. See how much he knew, how much he remembered, but I knew I wouldn't be welcomed, especially because his mom was right by him. "Alright, everyone take your seats, court is in session!", said the judge. I sat down, I looked at my brother, then at my mom and dad. Tori tried to smile, but she couldn't. Maya just sat there and rose her eyebrows. I just want to go home.

**Tori's POV**

I sat in silence as I watched my ex-bff and my ex-boyfriends mother battle it out, in court! Tristan's already crying, as well as me and Maya. We sat there for hours, just listening and listening to the lawyers duke it out. After about 5 hours, I heard a big bang. It was the main judge. "We have come to a verdict.", the judge said, so everyone in the court room quit their whispering and had their eyes glued to the judge. "On the charge of public endangerment, we find the defendant... guilty. On the charge of..." I tuned him out at the point, but I heard 3 more 'guilties' and I broke. He can't go to jail for this, he can't. As much as I hate him right now, he just can't go to jail.

**Maya's POV**

It's been a few days since the court hearing. Tristan is going to be in a juvenile detention center for a year on 4 charges he fell guilty to. Today was the first time I was going to visit him. I was with Dallas and Drew, because I just couldn't go there alone, emotionally I couldn't do it. "Are you sure you're up to going already? He just got charged. You could wait a week or two to let the news sink in.", Dallas said to me. I know he was just trying to protect me, but, honestly, everything is so messed up already, that I just don't care anymore. "No. I want to see him. Might as well, before something else happens and we all die.", I say as I pull on my left boot. I pulled a little too hard and my leg came down with a big crash. "Matlin, calm down.", Drew said to me. And honestly, he was right, I have to calm down, I mean, what else was I expecting. We all know he did it, and there was no avoiding the consequences. But... I don't know, I can't explain it, but I feel like my heart was ripped right from my chest as I heard all 4 of those guilties.

**Tristan's POV**

I sit alone in a cell. A jail cell. This wasn't what I wanted to make of my life. The only person that has come to visit me is my brother, Owen. No Tori, no Maya, no Dallas. No one at all. I knew that they hated me, but, I feel so, so lonely. I made a mistake and I'm paying for it. Now I will never get a job or go to college. I'm stuck now, and it's all because I let my fears and anger get the better of me. "Hi, Tris.", I heard a familiar voice say. I look up, it's Maya, Dallas, and Drew. "Maya! Oh my god, am I glad to see you!", I say in relief. I am really happy to see her. After everything that happened, there is no place for anger and animosity. About 10 minutes later, they put all four of us in a room, with about 3 security guards so we could all talk. I didn't know if I was allowed to touch them. I went in for a hug from Maya, but all she did was back away and say, "Tris, I'm only here to talk." "Oh, sorry...", I said, disappointed, but I sat down, as well as the three of them. We all looked at each other. Drew told me that he is only here to support Dallas and Maya, so he clearly doesn't want to input or get anything from me. "Thanks for coming.", I said to Maya and Dallas. "You're welcome.", Maya said to me. What? I don't get an 'of course' or an 'anytime'. Well, I could see why, considering I was the one wearing the orange suit.

**Katie's POV**

Maya was visiting Tristan in Juvy today. What if he hurts her? I'm getting ahead of myself. He wouldn't do that, on purpose anyway. My mom came into the living room concerned for me, I guess I had been crying without realizing it. "Honey, I know everything has hit like a hurricane, but we have to stay strong. Maya wouldn't want you crying, Cam wouldn't either. No one would. Everything is a mess, but soon all messes get cleaned and straightened out.", my mom said to me. I looked at her, my lips started to quiver, but I got out the words. "Mom, Cam's dead, Maya's pregnant, Tristan's in jail, Zig's memory is gone, and Tori is watching it all unfold out of her control. Everything is way too messed up to be fixed. When people leave, we keep the scars.", I say to her. I get up and walk out. Life is no longer on our sides.


	9. Heaving Through Jagged Lungs-Chapter 9

**Running Away: A Camaya Pregnancy Story**

**Maya's POV**

I waited for about 30 minutes. Ugh, this boy is so god damn slow, so I start walking towards our 'bedroom', "Dallas! Hurry up! We don't have all..." I began to say as I pulled back the curtain. "Oh, oh my god... I am so sorry.", I say as my cheeks flush red. "Mama Matlin!", he screams at me as I turn around. "Can I turn back around?", I ask him. "Sure... whatever.", he says as I turn to face him. Yep, that's right, I walked in on a naked Mike Dallas. I turn back around, and he is only in his boxers. "I'm still sorry... about... that...", I say to him, at a loss for words. "You really need to be more patient, I mean, it's only 1 o'clock! We still have the whole day.", he says to me, pulling on a pair of dark blue jeans. "Well, it's not like I haven't seen it before!", I scream at him. "Shhhh... not so loud! Audra may hear you!", he says, running up to me, putting his hand over my mouth to quiet me. "Just forget it happened, and don't bring it up. It wasn't supposed to happen.", he says to me, letting his hand drop from my mouth. "Fine. I'll be waiting in the car!", I say to him, agitated. I grab his car keys from his dresser and run out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

**Tori's POV**

I was visiting Tristan for the first time since he was sent away. I didn't know what to expect from him. I was honestly really nervous. What will he have to say to me? Will he be angry that I haven't showed up at all since he has been locked up. I walked into the county juvenile detention center. A few minutes later I was walking through metal detectors, and being patted down. "Does everyone have to go through this?", I ask the security guard. "Yes. Now, I have to see your purse.", she says to me. "Why?", I ask, giving the lady my purse, and she starts digging through it. "To see if you have any weapons or drugs.", she says to me, as she keeps digging through all of my junk. "People really bring that stuff here?", I ask her. "You're all clear, and yes, they do.", she says to me, zipping up my bag, and handing it to me. "Right this way.", she says to me, leading me to a room, where I sat and waited about 10 minutes. After what felt like an eternity, Tristan was walked through the back entrance of the room, the door I was facing, by 3 security guards, who took position at the doors around the room. Tristan sat down across from me, and we looked at each other in silence. About 3 minutes after he walked into the room, I finally spoke up, "Maya told me that you wanted to see me.", I said blankly. "Yeah, there's a lot of things I want to talk to you about.", Tristan said to me. Boy, this was going to be one heck of a day.

**Katie's POV**

I walked passed tons of gravestones, until I came across Cam's. Maya hasn't visited Cam's grave since the funeral, Tori told me that she has visited it once with Zig and Tristan, and Maya refused to come. I wanted to visit the grave for Maya, though. I stood in front of it, then I sat down in front of it. "Um... Hey, Cam..." I said slowly, a little bit hesitate to continue talking to a gravestone. "It's me, Katie.", I said, then I paused. I didn't know what to say next, or even if I wanted to continue. I never really believed in the afterlife, or spirits, or ghosts, but, maybe it would bring me good luck, talking to Cam. "How's it going?", I asked, I knew I wasn't going to get an answer, but asking as if he was still alive would be able to get me through this visit. "I hope it's going well.", I said, then I sighed. I can't believe I was about to pour my heart out to a grave... and a dead person. "Well, our lives SUCK.", I said with an exasperated breath. "Everything is just... wrong. I mean, you died, Maya's knocked up with your kid, Tristan's basically in jail, Zig doesn't remember anything. Why'd everything have to just... fall apart? How much more love can a heart lose?!", I said to him in one breath. I stopped, my heart was racing, and I was breathing heavy, short breaths. "Why'd you have to go and die?", I asked, letting the tears that burned behind my eyes fall. I just sat there, and just let it out. I cried, and I cried for a good 10 minutes, until I felt something, or someone touch my shoulders. I quickly turned around, "Cam?", I said. I know, pretty stupid, but, that was the least of my worries, sounding stupid. There was no one there, I turned my head, left, then right, then left again, and still, no one. I had no more tears left, and no more words left, so I stood up. "Goodbye, Cam.", I said as I started to walk away, but I turned back around and looked at the grave again, "Thank you.", I said to Cam, I smiled at him, picturing him smiling back in my mind. And with that, I walked off of the graveyard, got into my car, started it, and drove off.

**Dallas' POV**

Maya and I walked into Babies R' Us. We needed to start something, considering she was almost 5 months pregnant by now, or at least I think she is, I lost count. "So, what do you want to look at first, Mama Matlin?", I asked her, looking down at the smaller blonde girl. "Let's look at the clothes.", Maya said to me, probably still angry at what I said earlier. God, why won't she let that go? We walked over into the clothes section, and Maya started picking clothes out, and by the time we got through one isle, she had about 20 different onesies. "Maya, you're not serious about getting all of those, are you?", I asked, and before she could respond, a lady, who looked about 7 months pregnant walked into the isle, and began talking to us. "So, you two are expecting a baby?", she asked us. "Oh, no, I'm not the father.", I said to the lady. She looked sympathetic towards Maya, thinking that the father just bolted out, not even knowing the half of it. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Where is he?", she asked, looking at Maya with, caring, dearing eyes. "He's um... well...", I began to say, but I couldn't find the right words, so I just trailed off, sounding like an idiot. The lady was obviously confused. "He's dead.", Maya said, flat out, with no emotion or hiccups. "Oh... wow, I'm very sorry for your loss. If you don't mind by me asking, how'd he pass?", she asked. I took Maya by the shoulders and tried to turn to leave, but she didn't budge. "He committed suicide.", she said, with still, no emotion. The lady stood in shock, with no response. "Have a nice day, ma'am.", I said to the lady, smiled at her, then took Maya's hand and dragged her away.

**Tori's POV**

It's been at least 30 minutes, and we sat in silence for about 29 of them. "Tori, I just want to start by saying, thank you, for coming to see me. I appreciate it.", Tristan said to me. "You're welcome, Tris.", I said to him, without the usual excitement I would get by speaking to him. "I just want to let you know, I'm not mad that you didn't come earlier. I understand why you didn't come until now, or if you didn't come at all.", Tristan said to me. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?", I asked him, a little enraged. "Tori...", he began to say, but I cut him off. "No. I'm talking. So, you're not going to apologize about what you did to Zig. What you did to Maya, what you did to me? You're just going to sit here and tell me that you're not mad at me. Wow, how nice of you, Tristan!", I yelled at him, feeling tears form, burning my eyes when I refused to release them. "Tori, that's not what I meant!", Tristan said to me, trying to win me over once again. "It's never what you 'meant'. Not meaning what you said won't take back what you did, Tristan!", I yelled at him, I let some of the tears fall from my eyes and stream down my cheek. Tristan was also in tears, but he was letting them come down in bucket-loads. "Tori, please!", Tristan exclaimed to me as I was gathering my things. He grabbed onto my arm, and pleaded, "Tori, please, don't go. Talk to me, please!", Tristan continued to plead, until I blocked out his cried, pivoting my arm out of his grasp. "No.", I said to him, finally breaking, letting all the tears flow. I removed my bag from the chair, and bolted out of the room. I could hear Tristan's cries for me to come back until I ran out of the front door. I couldn't go back there until I have all of my unresolved emotions handled.


End file.
